1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to a method and apparatus for remotely selecting programs for viewing on a video display.
2. Description of Related Art
Current techniques for selecting and viewing programs do not provide for selecting and viewing in a single integrated experience. For example, current techniques do not provide for control over a display of a program guide with a physical artifact for “rolling around” a display of a large grid of shows and selecting one of the shows for viewing. A good physical mapping from a user to a program guide is needed. Current techniques provide multiple controls, with a control for moving the program guide up or down and another control for moving the program guide left or right. As a result, moving a program guide to a desired location may be cumbersome and confusing. A simple uncomplicated method is needed for moving a program guide to a desired location.